Caitlin's Past
by av981638
Summary: Have you ever wondered why Caitlin became trained in hand-to-hand? Or why she actually became a cop?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I do not own airwolf, or make profit off this story, its simply for entertainment._

Caitlin O' Shannassy sat in her favorite window seat looking out the window, but not seeing anything. The shock was unimaginable, for she had been sitting there since that phone call last night. She didn't notice as it became dark with night, nor did she notice as the sun rose. Just twelve hours ago things couldn't be better; she had just gotten home from Santini Air, where she works with two amazing men: Stringfellow Hawk and Dominic Santini. Now she didn't know if that could continue.

Caitlin was in such a daze she didn't notice that her phone had been ringing as the news spread back in Texas. She had finally felt as if she could let herself breathe without worrying about anything, now she is back there again. She didn't know what to do or who to turn to for help. "How am I going to get passed this" she thought, "What I went through with _him_ makes what Robert had done seem like nothing." Just a few short weeks ago her boyfriend, Robert, or who she thought was her boyfriend had tried to shoot the plane she was flying down, luckily Hawk and Dom where there and she made it. But now she didn't think even they could help her with this.

She was still lost in a daze she didn't notice the time, or that she was late for work at the hangar, but she knew her days were possibly numbered.

awawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawaw awawawawawawawawawaw

Stringfellow Hawk landed the chopper in front of Santini Air that morning, ready to start the day. As he shut down the chopper, he noticed that Caitlin was not in the doorway to greet him like she normally was. As he walking in he saw Dom was on the phone, so he stepped to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup. "Where's Caitlin?" Hawk asked Dom. "I'm not sure String, she was not here when I arrived and she is not answering her phone." Dom answered concerned. They both knew that even though she was a new employee she would not miss a day for any reason what so ever.

Dom tried calling her again. "Still no answer String, but what is odd is the fact her machine is full, so I can't leave a message." Dom looked even more worried. "Do you think something happened to her?" asked Dom, "I'm not sure Dom, but we will find out. If she is not here soon than I am going to go to her house and look around." Hawk replied.

An hour later, Caitlin still had not shown up so Hawk started walking out to the Santini Air jeep to go to Caitlin's house," Wait, String!" Dom yelled "I'm coming with you!"

They pulled up to Caitlin's house and there her car sits in its spot. "Well her car is here Dom." Hawk said, "Yeah, but it doesn't make me feel any better," Dom replied. They got out and walked to the front door and knocked, with no answer. As Hawk knocked harder, Dom got even more worried, if that was even possible. Dom looked at Hawk and they both had a bad feeling about what was going on.

Hawk pulled out the key Caitlin had given him and opened the door. They walked in and nothing would prepare them for what they found…..


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I know I left you with a bit of a cliffhanger, but in this chapter, Caitlin tells her story. I will be putting her story in italics, while this story progresses you never know what may happen!_

Hawke and Dom slowly walked into Caitlin's house, unsure of what they would find. As they walked further into the house, they noticed nothing seemed out of place. But yet there was no sign of Caitlin. They made their way toward the kitchen and stopped in their tracks in shock.

There she sat, just staring out the window. She didn't notice them coming in or when they called her name. From where they stood they could see that she was still in her pajamas and robe, she had shadows under her eyes. Her face was tearstained. "Caitlin?" Hawke said as he approached her. Hawk and Dom looked at each other with concern as she didn't move or acknowledge they were there.

Hawk walked up to her and was shocked when she flinched at his touch. "Caitlin, what's wrong?" Hawke asked her. "Hawke?" Caitlin whispered. "Yeah, it's me." He said as he knelt down by her. "What's the matter sweetheart?" Dom asked. "How long have you been sitting here?" He asked her. "I'm not sure." Caitlin replied. "Why are you guys here?" She asked, "We got worried when you didn't show up for work Cait." Dom answered. "Oh, I see" Caitlin said, she seemed to snap out of her daze but she still didn't seem herself.

Dom walked up to her and sat down by her. He put his hand on her knee and she jumped and pushed his hand away. "Caitlin, what in the world is the matter?" Dom said, " You look as if you hadn't slept at all and your so jumpy." She looked at them and they could see the pain in her eyes. "I'm sorry guys," she said, "It's just something happened when I got home from work last night I prayed wouldn't." As she spoke more tears started flowing down her face. "Talk to us, Cait, we may be able to help." Hawke said. "Ok, Hawke, but first I want to make some coffee." She said. "I will do that sweetheart, why don't you go sit on the couch so you're more comfortable?" Dom said. Caitlin looked at him and gave him a half smile, "Ok, Dom." As she stood up, she realized how long she had been sitting and nearly fell. Hawke was by her and helped her to the couch.

Dom brought out the coffee and handed Caitlin a mug, they noticed her hands were shaking. "What is it, Cait?" Dom asked. Caitlin took a drink of coffee and seemed to gather her thoughts. "Well it's a long story." Caitlin said, "But I think its best you know what's going on, but this is hard because I have not told many people this, and it's been almost a decade." Hawke and Dom looked at each other in surprise. "I will start at the beginning" She said. "But you can ask any questions if you want but when I tell you everything it will make sense."

_It all started when I was 17 years old, I was a junior in high school, that's where I met __**him**__. Joe Patterson was his name; we had classes together and seemed to hit it off. We dated all through junior and senior years of high school, and nothing he did through that time made me think anything other than how good of a person he was. My entire family loved him, so after graduation, while he was at my house for dinner my family was elated when he proposed to me. _Caitlin stopped. Hawke and Dom both were in shock with what she had told them, they didn't know what to say. _My mother was in heaven planning the wedding for me. She did exactly what I wanted and within two months, we were married._

_But our wedding night was the night everything changed. He changed. Gone was the sweet person he was and he became very different person. That night was the first night he hit me. _"What?" Hawke and Dom said in unison. "You heard me right." Caitlin Said. "I'm going to spare you a lot of the details, but yes." _Any way we were only married six months. In those six months he had pretty much made it so I couldn't leave the house or see my friends or family. I wasn't even allowed to call them._

_One day, things got even worse, if that was possible. We had been married five months, when…._ Caitlin broke down in tears; both Hawke and Dom took her hands and comforted her. She dried her eyes and took a deep breath. _I found out I was pregnant; even though I couldn't leave the house to see the doctor, but I knew. When I told him, his response was nothing I was expecting. He got extremely angry, and he started hitting me repeatedly, I was able to get away and I ran from him. I was trying to get downstairs to the door so I could run but, instead, he pushed me down the stairs._

Dom looked at Caitlin in shock, Hawke looked angry. "He did what?" Hawke said."He did that to you knowing you were carrying his child?" Caitlin looked at him and he could see her pain. "He did," she said " I don't remember much after that until I came to in the hospital, the doctors told me that I had lost the baby, and had a severe head injury, and six bruised ribs." Dom, who had been silent, looked at Caitlin. "What happened to him?" He asked. "Well I told the police what had happened and he was arrested for attempted murder. He, of course, pled not guilty, so it went to trial. He was convicted and sent to prison for 10-15 years." Caitlin said. " I divorced him and went back to my maiden name. After that, I couldn't be around anyone except my family, and a few friends."

The three sat there for a few minutes as what she had said sank in. "Is that why you're trained in hand to hand." Hawke asked, "Yes, Hawke, that is," Caitlin answered, "When I was finally was well enough to and could handle it, my oldest brother taught me. He was ex-Military and thought I would help me get over everything." For the first time, Caitlin seemed to relax, "It's also why I became a cop, because I wanted to help people who were in the same situation I was." Dom could see the anger in Hawkes eyes. "What about the phone call you got?" Dom asked. Caitlin stilled, and seemed to pale, "Well, he was release from jail five days ago, and I got the call yesterday because he has shown up at the ranch, even at my friends down there looking for 'what's his' as he told everyone he saw." She said " What does that mean, Caitlin?" Dom asked. Caitlin looked down and took a deep breath, "It means that he is looking for me and it's only a matter of time before he finds me." She said. Hawke put his hand on her shoulder and gently gave it a squeeze, "we won't let anyone hurt you." He said.

They convinced her to go and get some sleep while they absorbed what she had told them. They both knew that even though she has not been with them long, she meant a lot to them, even if they didn't want to admit it.

_I would love your reviews and opinions! In the next chapter the threat to Caitlin becomes bigger than she thought it was. _


	3. Chapter 3

While Caitlin went to get some sleep, Dom headed back to the hangar to call Michael to have him run a check on Patterson; while Hawke stayed with her to make sure she was okay. He sat on the couch and thought about everything she had told them. "She has been through so much, yet she has come so far," he thought, "If we though she was strong before that just made her even stronger."

A couple hours later Dom came back, he had told Michael what Caitlin told them and is running a check on her ex-husband. "How is she?" Dom asked. "Sleeping; at least for now." Hawke replied. Just then they heard the shower turn on. "Well at least she got some sleep," Dom said with a sigh. She came out looking a little better, but still visibly upset. "How are you, sweetheart?" Dom asked. Caitlin sat down by them and sighed. "I'm okay Dom." She said. "I just wish I didn't have to go through this all over again." Hawke took her and gave it a squeeze, "We won't let anything happen to you, Cait, I promise." He told her.

Caitlin got up to go make something to eat, while the guys sat on the couch watching her. As she went to the kitchen she stopped at the answering machine to erase all the messages. She grabbed a snack and came back to sit down. Before she made it to the couch, the phone suddenly rang. She went to answer it; "Hello?" she said. As they watched her, all the color drained from her face and she started shaking. "H-H-How did you get this number?" She cried as she burst into tears. She slammed the phone down. Hawke and Dom rushed to her side. "What is it, Cait?" Hawke asked. "I-I-It's him!" she sobbed. "He found me! It's only a matter of time before he comes for me!" Hawke pulled her into a hug, trying to comfort her but is unsure how to. Then the phone rang again, this time she didn't answer it. The answering machine picked up: "Well Caity, you think you have seen the last of me, you couldn't be more wrong. I know where you are now and I am coming to take you back home where you belong. You belong to me!" Hawke felt Caitlin's knees buckle and he pulled her closer to him.

The message continued: " You may think since you're an ex-cop, and had that brother of yours teach you hand to hand combat, does not mean you can or will beat me!"


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I do not own Airwolf or its characters._

Caitlin started shaking even more. "Oh, my god. What am I going to do?" She buried her face into Hawkes chest. Dom came up and rubbed her back. "It will be okay, Cait." Hawke said. "We will keep you safe." He said. "How Hawke?" Caitlin cried, "He has already found me and is no doubt on his way to LA, if he isn't already here." She said. Hawke pulled back and cupped her face, "because I am going to take you to the cabin where you will be safe." He said. "Oh Hawke, I can't ask you to do that." Caitlin said. "He's right Cait, if you're up there we can keep you safe from him." Dom told her.

Caitlin became very quiet. She pulled away from Hawke and stood by the window and looked out. "The problem is, guys, there is no way of knowing who is helping him." She said. Hawke and Dom looked at each other confused. "What are you talking about?" Dom asked. "Well, it's simple. There is no way he is doing this on his own." Caitlin said, " I know he has someone helping him, but who I don't know." She shivered. She knew that no matter what he would get her.

Dom left to go back to the hangar and contact Michael with the new information they had. Minutes after Dom left the phone rang again. Once again they let the machine pick it up. "Well, well, well, Caitlin. I see that you have not changed one bit, except the short hair. What have I told you about cutting it?" Caitlin and Hawke looked at each other. "He's here," she whispered. "Go pack, now!" Hawke said to her.

Caitlin rushed into her room to pack a bag so they could leave. She pulled out her suitcase and began to put her clothes in it. As she finished packing she heard a noise outside her bedroom window. As she picked up her suitcase and started walking to the front of the house she was grabbed from behind, and felt the cold, metallic feel of a gun in her back. "I know there is a man in the living room. I may let him live for touching you, but you won't be so lucky." Joe sneered.

Hawke walked to Caitlin's room to find out why she isn't ready to go yet. He drew his gun, not knowing what's keeping her. He pushed the door open and froze. There standing in front of him was Caitlin, being held from behind, by a dark haired man. He could see he had a gun in her back. "Not another step." Patterson said. "Drop your weapon now." Hawke dropped his gun, "We both know that you are no longer married to her, Patterson." Hawke said. Patterson smirked. "That may be true but she is still mine!" he said as he pressed the gun harder into her back. "Now I am taking her from here, if I see you try to follow us not only will she die, so will you!"

With that he pulled Caitlin out of the house and took off….

_Where could they have gone? Reviews welcome of course!_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: I am very happy you're enjoying this story! I know it's fast paced, but I am going to keep going!_

_As always I don't own Airwolf or the characters_

Hawk stood there and watched as Caitlin was thrown into a car and they drove off. His eyes narrowed. "You won't get away with this, Patterson." He said. He Walked over to the phone and called Michael. "Michael, meet me at the hangar immediately!" Hawke said. "Well hello to you too Hawke, unfortunately I cannot meet you until later.." "Dammit, Michael I said NOW! He has Caitlin!" Hawke interrupted him. "What?" Michael asked. "Yeah, Michael, I just said he has Cait, he just took her from the house. I want all the information you have on him by the time I get to the hangar." Hawke ordered. "I am on the way now!" Michael said and hung up.

awawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawaw awawawawawawawawawaw

Caitlin came to and found that she was tied up on the floor of what looked like a cabin somewhere. She couldn't tell with the dizziness she felt. "Man, my head hurts." She thought. "I knew if I tried fighting him he would over power me. Now I'm pretty sure I have a concussion." She stayed down to prevent passing out again. As she laid there she couldn't help but wonder how she was going to get out of this.

awawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawaw awawawawawawawawawaw

Hawked screeched to a stop in front of the hangar to find Michael had not gotten there yet. Dom came running out. "What's going on String?" He asked his younger friend. Hawke looked at him with a fierce look, "Patterson has Cait." He said bluntly. "He got into the house while she was packing to leave and took her at gunpoint." Dom looked at Hawke with worry in his face. "Oh, no, String." He said. Just then the FIRM limo pulls up outside the hangar, Michael and Marella hurry in to the hangar. "What did you find Michael?" Hawke asked. Michael took the file from Marella and gave it to Hawke. "Caitlin was right when she said he had help finding her so quickly, and unfortunately, we have not been able to find out who is, but will keep digging." Michael said. He scratched his moustache, unsure what to make of the situation. "You will see in the file there is a list of places that is owned by him or his family. Most of his properties are in Texas, however, there are also three properties here in California."

As Hawke and Dom looked through the file, Michael and Marella shared a concerned look. "Why did this happen to her?" Marella said. They all looked at each other and tried to come up with a plan to find Caitlin. With each passing minute Hawke became more agitated. "There has to be a way of finding out who is helping him, but how?" Hawke muttered. Michael looked at Hawke with a grim face, "There just may be. Let me make a phone call." With that Michael and Marella walked outside to the limo. A few minutes later they came back in. The look on Michael's face said a lot. "What is it Michael?" Dom asked. "Well, we now know who is helping Patterson." Michael paused, "The new intel shows that Patterson is the son of Jon Patterson; who is well known by the FBI as a drug runner into Mexico." Dom looked at Michael in shock, " Momma Mia, you're telling us that Caitlin is being held by a drug runners son?!" Dom says with angst.

Hawke looks as if he is ready to snap. "Michael, how much do you have on Patterson's father?" He asked. Michael played with his cane. " At this point not much, but we are digging as we speak." He said with a sigh, "However, we have reason to believe we know where they have taken her. If we are correct then you will have to take airwolf to get her out."

awawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawaw awawawawawawawawawaw

Caitlin was finally able to sit up without becoming dizzy and looked around. She listened to the noises coming from around her, but couldn't see out the window since he tied her feet to prevent her from kicking him. "Where am I?" she thought again. Just then the door opens and two men walk in with a third behind them. Caitlin's eyes widened as she saw the third man. "How can this be?" She thought to herself. "Well hello again Caitlin, it's been a long time." The man said.

_Is the man that Caitlin sees really Patterson's father? Or someone else? Will they find her in time? A even bigger plot will come to light in the next chapter!_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: I thank you all for the reviews! the big question I am getting is who is the mystery man keep reading to find out!_

_As always I don't own Airwolf or the characters_

Caitlin looked in shock at the man, she was completely at a loss for words. "What's the matter Caitlin, cat got your tongue?" The man drawled. "What you see is not always what you get." Caitlin looked at the three men in shock. "Is this some kind of sick joke?" She spit out. Her mind started racing with thoughts of how could this be. She couldn't see him since he was in the shadows but she knew that voice.

awawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawaw awawawawawawawawawaw

Hawke, Dom, and Michael all were waiting impatiently for more information from Marella as she had walked out to the limo to get a status update. As Marella walked in they all knew she had something more. She looked very troubled. "What did you find Marella?" Michael asked. "Well, sir, it seems this whole situation is getting bigger by the minute." She replied. Hawke stood up with a start, "What the hell does that mean?" He shouted. Dom grabbed his should, "Calm down String, let her finish." Marella took a deep breath and said, " The new intel not only shows that Patterson has been working with his father, but another name came up with the intel. I am waiting on the information to be confirmed, but if it's correct, Patterson is not Caitlin's only problem." Hawke and Dom looked at each other in confusion. "What does that mean?" Dom asked. "Well Dom, does the name Robert Villars ring a bell?"

awawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawaw awawawawawawawawawaw

Caitlin shook her head in confusion. "How can you be alive?" She asked, " I saw your plane crash!" The man laughed, "The plane did crash, my dear, but I was not in it!" the man stepped out of the shadows and Caitlin's fears were confirmed. "It is you." Caitlin croaked. The man walked farther into the room and the two men pulled Caitlin to her feet. "You see, Caitlin, when they blew me out of the sky I had a back-up plan already in place." He said to her, "You see I have connections everywhere, I can make anything happen." Caitlin cringed at the tone of his voice.

awawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawaw awawawawawawawawawaw

Hawke, Dom, and Michael all stared at Marella in shock. "Villars has something to do with this?" Hawke sputtered angrily, "That's correct, Hawke, our intel shows that Patterson was visited by Villars and another man multiple times over the last few weeks." Marella answered. "Well who is the other man Marella?" Michael asked, "Well, sir, we have not been able to get an ID on the man yet." Marella answered with caution. "I want an identification of that other man NOW!" Michael yells. Marella nods and turns and goes out to make more phone calls. "This whole thing is getting worse as the time passes, Michael." Hawke said. "If Villars is involved who knows what he will do to Cait." Dom shook his head in disbelief. "So now, not only does she have her abusive ex-husband holding her, Villars is alive, and has her too, and they seem to be working together. But my question is what is the link between them?" Dom asks. They all stared at each other wondering if this could possibly get any worse than it already is.

_Hmm so Villars is alive, but who do you think is the other man? Will they find the link and find Caitlin before it's too late? Reviews and suggestions are welcome!_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: I thank you for the reviews and comments!_

_As always I don't own Airwolf or the characters_

Hawke, Dom, and Michael anxiously waited for Marella to come back with more information. Finally after what seemed like hours, Marella came back into the office. "Sir, we have gotten confirmation that Villars is involved, also we identified the other man." Marella said. "Well, don't hold back now, Marella!" Hawke snaps. Marella looks at them and sighs. "The other man is named Carter, sir, but we looked into him further and found he works for a man named John Bradford Horn." Hawke and Dom look at each other, while Michael curses. "Damn!" Michael sputters. "Do you know who that is Michael?" Dom asks, "Yes, I do, Dom. He is a snake, he was indicted for fraud and disappeared." Michael replied. "Any more information in yet Marella?" Michael asks. "Yes, sir, we have reason to believe we know where they are." Marella answers.

awawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawaw awawawawawawawawawaw

Caitlin was taken outside to a waiting car and moved to an abandoned airstrip, where she was put onto a plane. They blindfolded and gagged her so she couldn't see where she was being taken. They flew to another location, Caitlin couldn't tell how long they were in the air but she knew it was a long time. She was then pulled off the plane and into another waiting car. They drove a short distance and stopped. They took the blindfold off her but left her gagged. Caitlin looked around and could see they were in some sort of compound. Heavily armed guards were stationed everywhere. "There is no way I will get out of this alive." She thought fearfully. Caitlin was taken to a room, and sat on the bed. The two men that brought her in then turned and walked out, locking her in the room. She thought she was alone, until she looked around.

awawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawaw awawawawawawawawaw

Michael played with his moustache, "Well, let's hear it, Marella, where are they?" Michael asks. Marella looks at the three men and gives a small smile. "We looked into Horn, and found he has a compound in Texas. While we were getting intel on the compound, we received a report of a private plane taking off from an abandoned airstrip a few hours ago, and the same plane landed in Texas at an abandoned airstrip ten minutes ago." She said. "Your saying they took her back to Texas?" Dom demanded. "Looks that way, Dom." Marella answered. "But from the intel we have, the compound is heavily guarded. We know there has been a lot of traffic going in and out of there for the last five days." She said. Hawke looks up, "Patterson was released five days ago." He said. "what do we do now?" Asks Dom. "Well, I will get you guys the coordinates you need, and you will take airwolf and go get Caitlin back!" Michael responds. Hawke stands up, "Get us the information ASAP." And walks out, Dom following him.

awawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawaw awawawawawawawawaw

Caitlin looked around and found that Patterson was in the room with her. He walked up to her and took the gag out of her mouth, and immediately tried kiss her. She turned her head in rejection, and in return received a hard slap to the face. "You will give me what I want, one way or another Caitlin!" Patterson shouts at her. "That's what you think, Joe." Caitlin says. She looks at him defiantly, trying to figure a way out of this room with the door locked from the outside, and him blocking the only window. She knew if she had any luck getting out she had to ignore the pain in her head.

_So they know where she is, but will they get to her in time? Will she be able to get away from Patterson herself? Or will Caitlin be killed? Stay tuned to find out! The next Chapter will have the beginning of the fight to get Caitlin back!_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: I thank you for the reviews and comments!_

_As always I don't own Airwolf or the characters_

The drive to the lair was silent, as both Hawke and Dom were lost in their thoughts. They stepped into the lair and stood for a short time just looking at the site of airwolf. "I don't know about you String, but I am really hoping we can get Cait out of this and back home where she belongs." Dom said, "I have to admit she brightened the hangar up with her smile and bubbly attitude." Hawke sighed and looked at Dom, "Your right, she did. We WILL bring her back to us." He said," I can't lose her now." Dom gaped at Hawke, "What does that mean?" Dom questions Hawke. "Just as it sounded." With that Hawke went to get his airwolf uniform on and stepped into the lady.

awawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawaw awawawawawawawawawaw

Caitlin sat on the bed working a plan out in her head, although she didn't know if it would work or not. "I don't have much to lose." She thought, " I have to get out of this room, and away from him!" Caitlin shifted on the bed as best as she could since she was still tied up. Patterson moved toward her again, "I will make you mine again, Caitlin, and nobody will stop me." Patterson told her, Caitlin looked at him, with tears obvious in her eyes. "You have no remorse whatsoever do you?" She asked him, "What would I possibly be sorry about? I have done nothing but do what I was taught!" Patterson snaps. Caitlin shook her head in disbelief. "You kill an innocent child!" she screams. "You lie! You lied to me then, and you're lying to me now!" Patterson yells as he slaps her as hard as he could, Caitlin fell to the floor, to only receive a swift kick to the chest.

Caitlin laid still trying to keep from passing out with the pain she was in, only now her chest hurt and she couldn't take breath that well as it hurt so much. "I think he broke some ribs, or bruised them again." She thought. "I have to get out of here!" Patterson walked up to her and yanked her to her feet and threw her onto the bed. He walked to the other side of the room and picked something up off the table, turned around and came back. Caitlin's eyes widened in fear at the sight of the knife he held. He walked up to her, he cut the rope that was on her ankles and wrists, and put the knife back on the table. "I can't make you mine again with your ankles and wrists tied. I know your now in no condition to fight me!" He said to her as he stepped back toward her. He began to touch her and she let him, or so he thought. When he got on top of her she kneed him in the groin, hard enough so he fell to the side enough so she could get another blow in to his stomach. She was able to push him off her and crawled toward a table where a gun was sitting. He got up and started toward her once again. Caitlin raised the gun and shot at him four times. He fell to the floor dead. As she sat in the corner, Caitlin could feel the darkness overcoming her.

_So she beat Patterson, but will Hawke and Dom find her in time?_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: I appreciate all the reviews I am receiving! Given this is my first fanfic I am very happy your enjoying this story._

_As always I don't own Airwolf or the characters_

Hawke and Dom made the flight to Texas as fast as they could making airwolf go as fast as she could. When they got about a hundred mile away, Dom noticed on the radar they had MIGs. "String we have MIGs, and lots of them!" Dom said. "How many Dom?" Hawke asks. "Well, I have fifteen right now, but there may be more." Dom replied. "Give me full combat mode!" Hawke ordered. He swung airwolf around with a screech as two came at them with machine gun fire. The gun fire bounced off airwolf's armor. Hawke shot down the two MIGs, had four more come toward him.

After what seemed like hours, Hawke had shot down all the MIGs. As they closed in on the compound, a war plane came up on the radar. "String, we have another one, this time it's a plane." Dom said. Just then a radio transmission came through, "well we meet again, but this time you won't be able to stop the death of anyone! For Patterson has already killed your lady friend!" Villars says with a laugh. He then veers off. "No, it can't be." Dom says. Hawke's face becomes impassive and his eyes hard as he swoops around and gives chase. "This time Villars, you won't live." Hawke vowed.

The fight was brutal, as airwolf took a couple good hits but, Hawke still took Villars out, this time for good. They turned toward the compound and were shot at by the ground troops; Hawke used the machine guns and took them out. As he was being kept busy, a car sped out of the back gate. "String, a car just went out the back gate. It's heading south!" Dom said, "It's probably Horn!" Hawke continued the fight with the ground troops until they we all dead, Dom checked the radar for the car; "The car is gone, String." Dom said, "Run a scan of the house. We need to find Cait." Hawke replied. Dom ran the can of the house and let out a whoop, "FOUND HER!" Dom cries out, "She's alive! But she is hurt badly. Her life signs are weakening." Hawke landed airwolf, "Dom stay here and cover us if we need it." He said," Have the first aid kit ready." Hawke then turned and ran inside the house.

awawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawaw awawawawawawawawaw

As Caitlin leaned against the wall in the bedroom, she thought she heard a battle of some sort happening outside. Then it was silent. She wanted to get up and get out of the house, but she couldn't. She was very dizzy, and could barely breathe. She felt as if her entire side was on fire. She was barely conscious. Caitlin heard what she thought was movement in the house. Minutes later there was the sound of someone running up the stairs. The footsteps went away from her at first, then, she heard someone trying the door.

awawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawaw awawawawawawawawa

Hawke made his way through the house looking for Caitlin, when he came to a door that was locked. He stood back and kicked the door in. "Caitlin?" He called. There was no response, but he could hear a moan coming from the other side of the room. He walked around the bed, and found Patterson dead at the foot of the bed and Caitlin in the corner, her face was bruised, she was not moving. He slowly came up to her, "Cait, I'm here." He said. He didn't think she heard him, until he gently took her hand in his and she squeezed his hand. "It hurts, Hawke, so bad." Caitlin whispered. "Where do you hurt, baby?" Hawke asked. "My head, and he kicked me in the chest, it hurts to breathe." Caitlin whispered. Hawke moved closer to her. "I'm going to pick you up and get you out of here, I'm sorry if it hurts you, but we need to get you to the hospital." Hawke said. Caitlin nodded her head and passed out. Hawke gently picked her up and took her outside. Dom ran up, "How is she, String?" He demanded. "Call Michael and tell him we found her but have to get her to the hospital immediately, she can barely breathe." Hawke answered as he gently put Caitlin into airwolf. Michael ordered them to take her to the nearest FIRM hospital so she could get the best care and he would meet them there.

An hour later Hawke and Dom were in the waiting room at the hospital waiting for information on Caitlin's condition. Michael had arrived and was talking to the doctors. He came into the waiting room with Marella. "How is she, Michael?" Dom asked. "Well, she's very lucky you guys found her when you did. The blow to her chest broke three lungs and one punctured her lung, she has been rushed into surgery." Michael said, "However, she also has a massive concussion. The good thing is there appears to be no memory loss or anything. They said as long as she does well after the surgery we can take her back to California in a few days" Hawke and Dom let out a breath of relief.

A few hours later, the doctor came out and said that the surgery went well, and they repaired the hole in her lung. She was moved to a private room and Hawke was allowed to sit with her until she woke up. He pulled a chair next to her bed, and gently took her and held it. He brushed his fingers across her knuckles tenderly, and planted a kiss on them.

_So they found her and she will be okay, but what will happen between her and Hawke? Stay tuned to find out!_


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: I appreciate all the reviews I am receiving! _

_As always I don't own Airwolf or the characters_

Hawke was sitting with Caitlin when a nurse came in to check her vitals. "How is she?" Hawke asked. The nurse gave him a small smile, "She will be fine, but will be in pain for a while, since she got that blow to the chest and she has three broken ribs, she won't be moving well for a while." The nurse told him before walking out. Hawke watched her leave as Dom came in. "How is she, String?" Dom asked. "She hasn't woken up yet." Hawke said with a sigh. He continued to hold her hand, "Why don't you go get something to eat and maybe some coffee String?" Dom said. "I'm not leaving her," Hawke replied, "I won't be going anywhere." Dom looked at Hawke in surprise. "Well, son, I thought that's what you meant when we were heading to get her," Dom said, "but be smart and tell her, don't hide!" Hawke gave Dom a small smile before he left. Just minutes after Dom walked out of the room, Hawke felt Caitlin's hand move in his.

awawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawaw awawawawawawawawaw

Caitlin slowly woke up, she felt someone holding her hand and gently rubbing her knuckles. She opened her eyes and squinted due to the bright lights of the room. She squeezed the hand that was holding hers. "Cait?" Hawke asked as he stood up. "Hi." Caitlin whispered. "How are you feeling, baby?" Hawke asked tenderly. Caitlin stayed quiet for a few minutes to clear the cobwebs from her head. "I'm okay, I guess. I hurt a lot." She answered. Hawke gently sat next to her on the bed. "You scared the hell out of me when I found you in that room." He said. "I thought I was going to lose you." He gently kissed her hand and stood up, "I will be right back, Dom is in the waiting room I am going to go get him." Hawke said. Caitlin nodded, "Okay." She said, and Hawke walked out of the room leaving Caitlin alone for a few minutes. Caitlin became lost in her thoughts of what she had been through. "Why did all this happen to me, why?" She thought, "I beat him this time, but he still did damage."

A few minutes later Dom and Hawke walked back into the room, "Hey there, sweetheart." Dom said with a big smile. He came over and gently took her hand. "Hi Dom." Caitlin said. "How are you feeling?" Dom asked. Caitlin gave Dom a small smile, "I'm okay, Dom." She said, "It hurts if I take a deep breath, and I have a really bad headache but I'm just glad I was rescued." Dom and Hawke looked at each other knowingly, "Do you remember being rescued?" Dom asked. Caitlin thought about it for a little while. "No I don't. The last thing I remember is shooting Joe when he charged me." She said. "Well, the main thing is your safe." Dom said with a smile.

A few days later, Caitlin was release from the hospital and allowed to fly home to LA. As she sat in her seat on the plane, Hawke was next to her, holding her hand. "He has been doing that since I was in the hospital." She thought. "What has gotten into him?" She noticed that he refused to leave her side the entire time. If she needed anything he would get it. She liked that he wanted to help her, but she couldn't help but wonder what brought on this change in him. She knew once they got home, she would be on her own again.

awawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawaw awawawawawawawaw

Hawke helped Caitlin off the plane and into the waiting car. As they drove, Caitlin dozed off again, her head resting on Hawkes shoulder. When they arrived at the hangar, Caitlin woke up. "why are we here?" she asked Hawke. "Because I am taking you up to the cabin, so you can rest and get better." He replied. "Your suitcase you packed is already in the chopper." Caitlin smiled at Hawke. "You know you don't have to do that." She said. "I know, but I want to. Besides it will give us some time to talk about some things." Hawke said. Caitlin nodded in acceptance, and they got into the chopper and flew to the cabin. Hawke landed on the dock and helped Caitlin out of the chopper and into the cabin. He ushered her to the couch and helped her sit down, and made her comfortable. Hawke started a fire, then went and got Caitlin's suitcase out of the chopper and brought it in.

Hawke came and sat next to Caitlin and took her hand, "About what I wanted to talk to you about." Hawke began. "Whatever it is, Hawke, just say it." Caitlin said. Hawke took a deep breath, "this whole thing made me realizes some things, but first I have to ask you something." He said. "What is it Hawke?" Caitlin asked. "How are you really doing? I am noticing you're flinching if someone brushes by you or touches your shoulder." Hawke asked her. "Honestly, Hawke, everything that happened has brought up all the memories of before. I'm dealing with it but it's hard, because I feel like I'm back there all over again. I know if I didn't fight back, he would have killed me this time for sure." Caitlin whispered with tears in her eyes. Hawke squeezed her hand gently. "I will be here for you every step of the way. I want my Caitlin back." He said as Caitlin looked at him in shock. "Yes, I said my Caitlin, as I said this made me realize some things, mostly about us, how I want to explore us." Caitlin took a minute to absorb what he said. "Are you saying you want a relationship? Because if that IS what you're saying, I don't know if I am able to." She said. Hawke took her other hand in his, "That is what I am saying; I know you will take time to get over all of this and I want to help you and be there for you." He said. Caitlin smiled at him, "I would like that." She said with fresh tears running down her cheeks. Hawke gently cupped her face, trying not to hurt her and gave her a gentle kiss.

**the end!**


End file.
